


five things you know and the one thing you don't

by suzuyaaaaa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Pining, uhh idk what to tag this rly yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuyaaaaa/pseuds/suzuyaaaaa
Summary: Here are five things Yuuri knows regarding Viktor and the one thing he doesn't.





	1. first

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i am back after 203948 yrs!! i can't believe it took me this long to write smth viktuuri related even tho thats legit all ive been reading for since january ish :') i hope u guys like this!! this was inspired by a lil 5+1 thing ive seen on tumblr for those Good Ships and i decided to give it to my biggest otp bc i love them so much!!!

_He touches you, and you light on fire. Your wrist blazes where his fingers meet your skin. The burns don’t show, but it’s hard to breathe with ash in your lungs. It’s so hard to breathe. You’re suffocating daily._

 

* * *

 

His vision goes blurry around the edges when Viktor kneels on the tatami mat, asking Yuuri to tell him everything about himself. His gaze seduces him just as much as his voice does, low and smooth and filling every single corner of the banquet room and flooding every molecule of Yuuri’s bones. Viktor is everything and nothing like Yuuri expected; he didn’t have any expectations in the first place to be completely honest, but he certainly never dreamed that the _living skating legend_ would easily slip his pale fingers around Yuuri’s wrist and down to his hand, would casually tilt his head up by his chin so their burning gazes would meet.

Yuuri commits every silver hair that seems to be placed with purpose and every faint freckle sprinkled on his nose to his memory. Viktor can’t be an actual person; he must be an icy apparition who could slip through Yuuri’s fingers in a flash. His idol chose to fly to a tiny, dying town of his own accord because of _Yuuri_ , a failure and a disgrace to the world of figure skating. It’s incomprehensible and straight out of some twisted fantasy Yuuri must have had as a teenager that he’s forgotten. This is too perfect. Maybe he’s in a coma because he actually fell while skating for Yuuko.

The realization that Viktor’s stopped speaking dawns on him, and momentarily, Yuuri feels his heart sink because he misses the sound of his voice already, but then his wrist feels like it’s _on fire_.

Yuuri yelps and scrambles away from Viktor faster than he’s ever moved in his entire life, ignoring the pain blooming from his spine when he crashes against the wall in the hallway. His wrist is burning and so is his chin, and now he feels like he’s being engulfed in flames because every limb is too warm, and his lungs constrict like there’s no oxygen around him. “What? Why are you running away?” Viktor asks as Yuuri tries to control his breathing, accent curling around his English. He can see Viktor’s face fall immediately; his smirk flattens while his brows raise and crunch in concern.

“Uh, no reason!” Yuuri exclaims swiftly. Guilt seeps into his bones (because who wants to ever make _Viktor Nikiforov_ look like that?) which combined with his poor lungs that have probably collapsed prohibits him from speaking more. Viktor’s shoulders rise with tension as he sends him a skeptical gaze, but he covers it up quickly with a smile. “I-I’m go-going to,” Yuuri starts, his hands shaking because he _can’t find his words_. Viktor, ridiculously beautiful Viktor, nonchalantly tilts his head and effectively shifts his bangs to fully show his eyes, and Yuuri feels his body flame up again. “お - おやすみ!”

Yuuri slips on his way up from the floor but eventually manages to scurry away before he can say anything else he’ll regret, and his socked feet slide all over the floor on his escape to his bedroom. His face flushes more with every passing second; he reverted to his native language in front of a foreigner, in front of _Viktor_ , and he feels like he couldn’t have been any ruder than he had been in that moment.

He aggressively slides the door shut behind him and sinks down onto the floor. His lungs still feel like they’re filled with ash, a weight pushing down on his chest that seems like it will crack all of his ribs. Is he having a panic attack? It wouldn’t be an unreasonable conclusion because he always feels like he can’t breathe during those, and he always shakes like he’s standing in a snowstorm. Yuuri curls up into a ball of pudgy limbs and glances around at the posters of the man _in the next room_. Why does he feel like his lungs are scorched? Why do his arms and legs feel like there are flames licking up the skin?  

One of his posters, one from a long time ago right before Viktor chopped off his hair, watches at him with a blank, blue gaze. Is he actually upset over this? He’s actually overwhelmed, most likely. Viktor, all grace and beauty wrapped up in the perfect body, waltzed into his life without any warning. Yuuri’s so _dull_ compared to him; his anxiety and him have an awful relationship, and he’s a total fatass. Who wouldn’t feel this way when their idol pops up without any explanation? Yuuri sighs in relief, and the warmth enveloping his body cools down just a little. He’s perfectly fine because this is a _normal reaction_.

Later, when Viktor demands that they sleep together and Yuuri finally realizes that he’s such a mess because he’s so impossibly happy, his subconscious reminds him of the searing heat from earlier. He knows it probably isn’t normal like he thought, but he brushes off the thought in lieu of focusing on the rapid beating of his heart and the dreams of what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> おやすみ - good night


	2. second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOOof im gonna be real good w updating this i love writing this!!! :D i hope u guys enjoy pt 2 i wrote this after i finished my first final LMAO

_It hurts to watch him. He shines. He’s brighter than the sun. He’s too beautiful for your eyes. It’s hard to look at him. It’s even harder to look away from him. You’re going blind._

 

* * *

 

“A quad flip!” Yuuko sighs dreamily, tears in her eyes as Viktor expertly lands the jump without touching down onto the ice or completely falling altogether. Yuuri can’t even bring himself to feel bad about his own quad-flip failures when Viktor is right in front of him, skating Yuuri’s favorite routine of his of _all time_. The shock of the situation has settled into his brain, but everything still seems a little too surreal. His arms are still warm from when Viktor hugged him and helped him into his jacket this morning. He doubts he’ll ever get used to this if Viktor actually stays until the Grand Prix Final.

Viktor glides across the ice like he’s dew trailing down a leaf, steady and sure of himself as he twists and turns in time with the deep voice echoing throughout Ice Castle. Yuuri skates along in his head, imagining he’s flying by Viktor across their icy, common ground because he knows this routine like it’s a childhood friend. In this moment, Viktor isn’t mortal. He’s an angel soaring over the ice; Yuuri can practically see the wings sprouting out of his back, and he looks like he’s _glowing_ , a beautiful trick of light. He feels his heart ache with something he can’t describe - admiration, probably? It’s more than just admiration, though, it feels like something much more complex that’s settling deep into his heart. Yuuri barely pays attention to what Takeshi is saying to him because nothing else really matters right now, does it? Viktor _is_ everything-

“The little pig can’t enter the rink until he loses some body faaaaat!” Viktor calls out joyfully as he presses his hand to his chest and raises one of his legs into the air, still skating despite breaking the spell that was on Yuuri. He slouches while his eyes narrow behind his glasses, and he doesn’t need to turn anywhere to know that the Nishigoris are watching him with worry. He’s always gained weight easily, and he’s always been insecure of it, but he doesn’t even care that Viktor blatantly insulted him. What he really cares about is if Viktor actually wants to make him win.

(He also wants to see if staying this fat for just a _little_ longer will allow him to watch Viktor skate for as long as he wants. He feels empty without the ache in his chest, but he doesn’t know if he’s quite happy with it, either.)

 

* * *

 

Yuri Plisetsky shoves himself into Yuuri’s life with sharp, adolescent insults and ugly arrays of leopard print, but he can’t bring himself to insult him back. He _is_ just a child after all in regards to both age and experience. When the two skaters head to the rink with Yuri making a very obvious show of stomping ahead Yuuri, he feels any air in his lungs leave him too quickly to be stopped. He feels the familiar ache in his chest while the sounds of Viktor’s skates cutting through the ice echo in his ears. He’s so _bright_ ; light dances off every plane of his pale hair and even paler skin. Viktor swivels his hips a certain way that makes blood pump faster through his veins, and Yuuri knows he’s _fucked_.

Yuri breaks the spell within a few seconds with his loud, _loud_ voice, and suddenly, now they’re in a competition to be Viktor’s pupil, but Yuuri’s head is still spinning over the routine Viktor was performing. He’s addicted to the way Viktor floats and shines, and he needs _more_ ; therefore, he needs to win. It shouldn’t be too hard. Yuri underestimates his skills, and he’s going to come through like the dark horse he knows he can be.

That was before Viktor actually demonstrated both routines completely which leaves Yuuri in a daze when they start training. Yuri is now Yurio, and he is a _beast_ , executing Agape like it’s nothing at all. Russians must have grace running through their blood because _how can Yuuri even compare to that_?

He knows he eventually will pull off Eros because there’s no other option but to do just that, but he doubts it will be any time soon. Viktor spends so much time around him, and it’s probably going to make Yuuri’s heart beat out of his chest. He’s always smiling and moving, animated and warm in everything he does and says. He shows parts of the routine over and over again when Yuuri forgets, the flicks and turns of his body sending tremors through Yuuri’s, and he’s always _touching him_. Yuuri’s skin is always burning. Viktor will always skate right into his personal space and use gentle touches to adjust his arm a certain way, to press his core in more, to make his spine straighter in a specific part of the program, and it makes him weak but strong at the same time. 

After a particularly grueling day of practice, Yurio heads to bed early; they went to a waterfall today, and he’s been quieter than usual since they left. Yuuri heads to the hot springs and strips lethargically, his feet dragging on the ground on the way to the water. He lets out a low moan as he submerges himself, the water working its magic immediately in undoing the tension in his muscles. Silence surrounds him minus the sound of his own breathing and the occasional wish-wash of the water, and he tries to keep his mind alert so he doesn’t fall asleep.

Yuuri jolts up when two hands come up and cover his shut eyes, and he grabs the wrists of the stranger in panic. “Peek-a-boo!” a familiar voice says, his tone all sing-songy and carefree, and Yuuri relaxes a little when Viktor pulls his hands away to squish his face instead. Yuuri’s heart flutters when Viktor beams at him, cheeks pink and shiny from the humidity and contrasting with his brilliant grin. “You did so well today, Y _uu_ ri! I’m really proud of you,” Viktor gushes. His accent makes his name sound impossibly amazing, and Yuuri can’t help but giggle a little at that and the praise he’s been given. Viktor settles down besides him, keeping one of his hands on Yuuri’s but not pressing their sides together. “Can I take you out tomorrow for breakfast? As a reward. Are there any places good for doing that?” Viktor begins again, speaking with a happy glow in his blue eyes.

Yuuri swallows down a lump in his throat when Viktor starts shining again like he always does when they’re together; the water on his skin makes him look like a nymph. How many ways could he even describe Viktor Nikiforov? Probably more than most people in general. People don’t normally feel this way for their idol; the ache in his chest comes back, and he almost flinches when he realizes it’s _infatuation_.

Viktor’s silver brows crunch in concern, and his nose scrunches up. Yuuri sighs internally when he notices Viktor’s light freckles again before the older man lays a hand on his shoulder as a silent question: _Are you alright?_ Yuuri grabs Viktor’s wrist and gentle submerges it back down into the water, and he makes a little squeak when Viktor quickly laces their fingers together. Viktor snorts a little when he giggles at him before asking his question again, his tone a little more hesitant this time. Yuuri’s eyes widen as he gapes at him; _how can he possibly be real?_

“U-Uh, I would rather sleep in tomorrow. If that’s okay with you. I’m not really a morning person.”

That makes Viktor laugh and snort again, and Yuuri decides that’s what he wants to see all the time even though it makes the ache in him grow. “I can tell that already, but yes. Anything’s fine with me as long as you want it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading!! i'm gonna try to finish this up by tuesday (6/13) so that means hopefully a chapter of this every day!! (EDIT: this actually didnt happen bc a) im a piece of poo and b) i had finals that entire week and theN i went to a convention w/o my laptop so i couldnt write :c I SUCK IM SORRYA LDSFJALSDKFJ FUCK)


	3. third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I AM VERY BAD AT UPDATING!! i am so sorry guys i am rly awful at this whole Update Gig and i apologize very very much!! first i had finals week when i started writing this. then, i went to a convention and stayed w my friends for a few extra days, and since then ive just been really busy. i hope this update which is a little longer makes up for my absence!

_Your ears are tuned to his voice. You could pick him out in a sea of thousands. His voice makes pretty singers who sing pretty songs sound dull. His voice makes everything else sound ugly._

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, Yuuri thinks he can hear Viktor’s voice when he’s yelling out his name during skating competitions which is _completely_ illogical because nobody can pick out one voice among the thousands of chattering fans, coaches, and skaters. Is he just imagining it? He probably is; Viktor has made his mind even more of mess than it already is.

The first time it happens is at Hot Springs on Ice. As he turns his head to strike a pose right at the beginning of Eros, he _swears_ he hears a whistle coming from Viktor’s direction, and even though the music has come to a full stop for just a moment, Viktor is too far away for Yuuri to hear him. Yuuri brushes it off as his mind tricking him, but that doesn’t stop him from flushing just as he begins the program. It wasn’t even a word but a conjuring he made out of want for Viktor. He feels something for the other skater, his goddamn _coach_ , something made of longing and desperation and something he’s too afraid to name, and he doesn’t want that to ever surface. He _can’t_ ever let that surface because it would ruin this perfect chance that fate has given him. Nobody like Viktor Nikiforov needs to know the burden of having a student crushing on him.

After that, _that’s_ when Yuuri hears Viktor’s voice for periods that seem to extend for forever; after his programs end, he’ll hear Viktor’s faint cry for his name, voice laced with pride and praise, and the two syllables seem to ring in his ears and strike him right through the heart. There’s even times when Yuuri will be speeding and spinning across the ice, and his ears will pick up the excited murmur of Viktor’s voice even with music circulating through the rink. Viktor’s taking over all of his senses one by one, and Yuuri doesn’t think he can take it.

 (He doesn’t want it to stop, though. He wouldn’t trade this for anything else in the world because in a way, it feels _right_.)

 

* * *

 

“Y _uu_ ri!” His head snaps up immediately, his eyes meeting a comforting sapphire gaze and a wide smile. Yuuri immediately flushes at how quickly he reacted to the sound of Viktor’s voice and mentally kicks himself, especially with his other family members and guests raising a quiet roar at their own tables. Everyone is eating and chatting, but when Viktor said his name, Yuuri knew that all that turned to silence for that one second.

Viktor’s grin softens when Yuuri sees him, beckoning him to join him outside with two of his fingers gesturing for him to follow along. Yuuri excuses himself politely (not without escaping a curious look and devilish smirk from Mari which he knows all too well) before stumbling over to Viktor at the door. He trips over his own feet and nearly collides face-first into Viktor’s chest peeking through his green robes, but Viktor catches him. Yuuri glances up at him and squeaks when Viktor sighs and wraps his long arms around Yuuri’s short frame. He can’t describe what he feels in Viktor’s arms, but something flows through his veins when Viktor tightens their embrace and maintains eye contact with a shiny gaze and a wide beam. 

Neither of them say anything when Viktor lets go of him after a few minutes of them walking outside; instead, he trails his fingers down Yuuri’s arm, but instead of grasping Yuuri’s hand like he probably would have, he hesitated before dropping his hand down to his side. Yuuri’s stomach twists at that.

Eventually, after an entirely silent journey, they reach the beach. Yuuri feels any tension he was carrying flow out of him, carried away by the salty, ocean breeze. The sky is a messy, beautiful masterpiece of violets and oranges and pinks, and Yuuri jogs ahead of Viktor to the sea. The cold water meets his toes and gently kisses them before retreating, and he sits down right where he is on the wet sand. “Why are we here?” he asks before he can stop himself, too distracted by the sight of the golden sun on the horizon to care. Regardless of how much Viktor affects him and how much his feelings overwhelm him on a daily basis, they’re good friends. He can talk to him about anything even if they haven’t known each other for very long; there’s a strong, unspoken bond of trust.

“I wanted to watch the sunset with you,” Viktor quietly replies after a few minutes before joining him on the sand, keeping his hand a little too far away for Yuuri’s preference. “I feel like we need to spend more time together.”

Yuuri snorts loudly at that and looks at Viktor because _clearly_ , he’s joking, but Viktor stares back at him with a completely serious face. “We spend all day together, every day. You know that, right?” Yuuri asks confusedly; in a moment of impulse, he moves his hand on top of Viktor’s. Viktor’s mouth parts in surprise while his ears tinge red, and Yuuri’s breath hitches in his throat. He’s never surprised Viktor before or at least not this noticeably. He would definitely like to do it more to even out their relationship so it’s not just Viktor taking the most steps.

Viktor regains his composure very quickly and turns to look at the falling sun, but the red tips of his ears refuse to fade. “I know, but I mean... I don’t know. I just like spending time with you! All the time, in fact, outside of skating things.” Yuuri’s heart flutters when Viktor looks at him again with a bright smile, one that he would _really_ like to think is for his eyes only. It’s so big that Viktor gets slight dimples and crunches up his freckled nose just a little. “Do you like spending time with me?” he continues, fully turning his body so he can face Yuuri completely.

There’s a certain edge to his voice and a shift in his expression, and now, it’s Yuuri’s turn to be surprised. Viktor Nikiforov was undeniably _nervous_ ; he doesn’t know why he would be because it’s just the two of them, just him and ordinary Yuuri, but he’s good enough at reading Viktor to at least see that. Since when did he become good at judging Viktor’s voice?

Yuuri doesn’t answer right away but instead watches Viktor for the little changes in his face to confirm his suspicions. Viktor’s smile fades, and he pouts, tsking quietly and laying his body over Yuuri’s crossed legs. “Yuuuuuri, why aren’t you answering? I’m your coach after all-”

Yuuri leans back just before Viktor’s head comes flying up, a shrill shriek escaping him when everything under his knees gets drenched with seawater; the Russian groans when he realizes what’s happened, whining out Yuuri’s name while jumping everywhere for no reason. “Y _uuuuuu_ ri, it’s so cold- дерьмо!” Viktor yelps out again when one of his feet land in the water, splashing his torso. Yuuri can’t help but laugh out loud at Viktor’s fiasco, grinning while Viktor keeps babbling with an deep frown on his face. Even now, Yuuri can’t help but chase the sound of Viktor’s voice; he loves it like he loves his favorite songs. It’s a melody that carries on for ages, and Yuuri can’t get enough, even when it reaches octaves higher than he actually thought was possible.

“You’re so _mean_ to me, oh my _god_ ,” Viktor huffs when he finally calms down, refusing to sit and get sand stuck to him. Yuuri shoots him an apologetic look and holds back snickers when he sees how much more disheveled Viktor looks. “You never answered my question either.” The edge comes back in Viktor’s voice, albeit not as obvious as before with Viktor still putting up his dramatic act.

The older man’s expression softens when Yuuri stands up and walks over, flinging his arms over Viktor’s shoulders. “Of course I like spending time with you. Why wouldn’t I?” Yuuri’s cheeks feel _way_ too hot as he buries his face in Viktor’s shoulder, inhaling his warm, minty scent mixed with the salty seawater he sprayed onto himself. Viktor relaxes underneath him slowly, and Yuuri only tightens his arms around him.

Eventually, Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pulls him closer than before, and time stops. He doesn’t want to let go; he wants to stay here with Viktor and his pretty voice and personality with the waves behind them.

“I just wanted to be sure, Y _uu_ ri,” Viktor says finally as Yuuri begins to pull away, and his lungs freeze up when he sees that same, dimpled smile from before combined with a pair of rosy cheeks. “We’re leaving tomorrow for China after all! You need to be used to me twenty-four seven!” he laughs cheerfully, pulling Yuuri back into another hug, “You’re going to do so amazingly. The world won’t even know what hit them!”

Yuuri chuckles and ignores any doubts wiggling his way into his mind, focusing on returning Viktor’s hug, treasuring this moment before the chaos of the competition begins. “I hope you’re right,” he mumbles quietly, resting his cheek on Viktor’s shoulder.

“Of course I am. When am I ever wrong?”

“More than you think."

  
“ _Yuuri!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дерьмо - shit
> 
> thank u guys SO much for reading this and staying w me on this fic! i won't be able to update for at least 2 weeks bc im going away for camp without my laptop, so thats a thing!!
> 
> tysm for reading, ily!! i apologize for typos and ngl, i prolly wont edit this until the morning but i rly wanted to get smth up for u guys! i hope u hv a wonderful day/evening c:

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys continue reading and i also hope you enjoyed it!! thank u so much for clicking on this bc it rly means a lot to me <3 pls leave a kudos or comment if u want! i apologize for any typos in advance :') but i hope u guys hv an amazing day/evening!
> 
>  
> 
> [hmu on tumblr!](http://lilacgrowth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
